A Story in Which
by mcrgryffindorgal
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy feel weird...empty. And only one thing can fill the void. --- A pretty long ONESHOT, a songfic to a song by the Whomping Willows.


**Story:**** A Story in Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out.**

**By:**** mcrgryffindorgal**

**Warning****: Contains SLASH. Draco/Harry. If you don't like that, or it offends, please do NOT read. The only reviews that are not acceptable are the ones stating how gross boi/boi is. Don't read, don't review. It's quite simple.**

**Song:**** _In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out_ by the Whomping Willows**

**A/N:**** I got hooked on this song and thought it would make such a cute little songfic. But, as you can tell, it didn't really come out 'little'. It is actually MUCH longer than I thought it would. But, hopefully you'll like it all the same! I'm actually really proud of this one…Of course the bold text are the lyrics. Enjoy!**

_**Draco Malfoy, what's your problem?**_

_**You're looking kind of mopey and forlorn this morning.**_

Draco Malfoy stared blankly into his eggs. An intense scowl made its way over his thin lips and extreme annoying washed over his delicate features. He felt…weird. Different. He didn't know what it was, he was fine last night, but he just woke up with it. As soon as his silver eyes opened, the feeling washed over him. Hopefully it went away soon. The feeling annoyed him, bugged him to no end. So did the stares he was getting from the other Slytherins. Would they ever just let him be?

_**Harry Potter, what's your deal?**_

_**Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?**_

Harry Potter stared blankly at the lightly buttered toast gripped in his hand. Confusion was etched through his strong features. What was wrong with him? Something was completely out of place. Something was missing. '_What __now_?' He thought.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione whispered, genuinely concerned. She was peering at him over her History of Magic book.

Harry glanced up quickly, surprised out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, 'Mione, I'm fine." He answered falsely before taking a small bite of toast and putting on a plastic smile.

"No, Harry, you're not. But I'm gonna let it go for now because I have to study. But you can always talk to me, Harry. I'm always here for you." Hermione finished dramatically before returning to the pages of the heavy text book.

"Me too, Harry!" Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.

_**Draco Malfoy, what's your issue?**_

_**Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?**_

Draco Malfoy lay on his back, shielding his eyes from the midday sun directly above him. A headache was working its way to his forehead, and the blinding light and loud shrieks of the girls splashing in the lake weren't helping much.

He let out a long groan and rubbed two fingers over his throbbing temples. That emptiness, that feeling that had started as a simple wave of need, had engulfed his entire body. He needed something, or someone. '_Maybe I am just horny…_' He thought. '_Yeah, that was it!'_ He just needed a nice lay. There was nothing emotionally wrong with him. He lifted to his feet quickly. His head screamed in protest, but he ignored the pain and walked through the doors into Hogwarts. He had to find Pansy.

_**Harry Potter, give us a sign.**_

_**Can't commit to Ginny, so what do you have in mind?**_

Harry Potter trailed his hand through Ginny's beautiful, striking red hair. He kissed her hard, and she returned with the same lustful force. He pulled away only to attack the gentle flesh that was Ginny's neck bone. A deep moan passed her lips, and Harry groaned unwillingly. He pulled away quickly and looked her straight in her adorable, desire-clouded eyes and whispered roughly, "Maybe we should stop. I don't want this going too far, and I might not be able to stop if we keep going."

"Stop? Are you crazy?" She panted with a gorgeously seductive grin that displayed shining pearly whites. Harry smiled and continued his work on her neck, and slowly moved down to the ridge of her shoulder, more gentle this time. He led her to the edge of the bed, where she fell onto her back and he toppled on above her. She giggled and he chuckled as they got comfortable on the enlarged four-poster. Harry slowly began unbuttoning the small white buttons on her blouse. It was a bit to slow, so he simply lifted the piece of fabric over her head. _'Oh, wow. I'm about to make love to Ginny! This is so perfect.' _thought Harry.

Well, their surroundings were. The lights were dimmed in the boys' dormitory and there were a few candles on the night stand. The door was locked with many spells and a small '**Do Not Disturb**' sign was hanging on the handle, along with a powerful enchantment which sound proofed the room. There was soft music played around them from an old fashioned Muggle player that Harry had brought along with him this year.

So why didn't it _feel_ right? Why didn't he get that tingle he heard he was supposed to when he was _with_ the one he loved…

"Harry?" Ginny panted out. Harry lifted his head from her breasts and grunted a simple "Ya?"

She looked deeply into his dark green eyes. Oh, how she adored those eyes. He started getting a bit impatient so she just blurted out what was on her mind… "I love you." It was the first time she had said it aloud, but she knew it the first time she laid eyes on him. That amazing morning where she had run down stairs expecting nothing more than a simple breakfast but finding Harry _freakin'_ Potter eating at her table, she knew she was in love.

He stared down at her, long and hard, and she began to feel nervous. Didn't he love her back? When was he going to move those delicious lips of his? "You know, there is an expected reply to that…" she whispered, forcing a small smile onto her lips, and fear gripped her heart. He seemed frozen, until he slowly rolled off of her. He rubbed his palms up and down over his face.

Before she could say a word, he let out a blood curdling scream. It was louder than any sound she had ever heard from a human being. It was full of pain, confusion, frustration, and even loss. He sat there breathing a few moments before he did the worst thing he could do. He rolled off of the bed a sprinted to the door. "Harry!" She shrieked, a lone tear already falling over her freckled cheek. The reply he gave before wrenching the door open would haunt her forever…"I'm so sorry Gin. Really, really sorry…"

And he meant it. Oh damn, how he meant it.

_**Draco Malfoy, level with me,**_

_**You used to be so enthralled with Pansy.**_

Draco Malfoy drove hard and deep into Pansy. He put all of his frustration and all of his annoyance into the force of his thrusts. They were drenched in sweat and she was screaming his name, which wasn't helping his headache. She felt just like she always had, tightening around him like a glove, but it didn't feel the same. It wasn't satisfying, not at all.

Pansy started to convulse, lost in the paradise of her own release. Draco collapsed on top of her; he did not come, just fell from exhaustion, disappointed of all of his effort with no reward. He was panting heavily, and groaned when Pansy used her small amount of strength to shove his naked form off of hers. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Draco alone with his disappointment.

Why didn't this help him? Why did he still feel empty? Maybe he needed a guy…maybe that was the problem. But he had no more strength, no more "passion" to give away.

He had known he was gay for a few years now, well…Bi, ever since that one boy, that one _really cute_ boy had kissed him during the summer before fourth year.

Before Pansy could return from the bathroom, with all of her 'sweet nicknames' that annoyed the balls off of him, Draco dressed quickly and quietly walked from the room. He walked slowly, silently, only to fast-walk full speed as he heard a high-pitched squeal: "Draky?!"

_**Harry Potter, don't be shy.**_

_**You got no luck with women, so perhaps you need a guy.**_

Harry Potter sat high in his favorite tree, the most secluded tree, the most unique tree on the whole Hogwarts ground. It was an old, prosperous apple tree, with dark green leaves and juicy, bright red apples. The sky was full with clouds, but it wasn't those gloomy storm clouds, they were a beautiful shade of silver. Harry also had a perfect view of the incredible sunset forming in the west, a gorgeous gold light sparkling down on the forest trees miles away.

But even the amazing view couldn't wash the feeling of pure angst from Harry's body. He was confused. He was frustrated. He was annoyed. He thought maybe he knew how girls felt when they were PMSing, minus the cramps and blood. _'Damn, I'm happy to be a guy.' _ He thought. He thought of Ginny. _'Sometimes.',_ he added.

Why had he run out on Ginny? Why didn't he just say those three stupid words?

'_Because you didn't mean them.' _said a small voice in the back of his head. As soon as she had finished saying how she felt, he knew he didn't feel the same. He had confused lust with love. I bet he was soon going to get an ear full of the Weasley fury next time he saw Ron. But Harry couldn't fake feelings. How badly would Ron take this? How hard would Ginny take it?

"**Shit!**' He screamed so loud he thought his chest would cave, and a few shaken birds flew off. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Oh, what an amazing choice of words, Potter. Very intelligent." Harry knew who it was without looking down. He would know that voice anywhere; the sound gave him a shiver down his spine.

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"Oh, that's not very nice, Potter." Harry could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, and, sure enough, it was there when Harry glanced down at him. The remaining sunlight danced through his white-blond hair which lacked its usual greasy nature and was not falling before his eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. Harry's heart leaped. He looked off in the other direction.

It was silent, the kind of silent where you could hear the ringing in your own ears. That was until Harry heard a crunch then a snap of a stick. He glared down at the slim form that was Draco Malfoy, the slim form of Draco Malfoy who was climbing gracefully up the tree trunk. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

"Playing a game of wizard's chess with that Muggle-loving Weasel, what does it look like I'm doing?" Draco snapped.

"Yeah, I know…but…why?" Harry asked pathetically.

"'Cause I feel like sitting in an apple tree. You just happened to be in my spot." He answered while sitting a few inches away from Harry.

"Hey, I was here first! So don't blame me for…"

"Okay, okay, don't get all feisty. I have a major headache." Draco interrupted while rubbing the sides of his fore-head.

"Oh, well…sucks for you, doesn't it." Harry replied immaturely with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ugh, man, I just wanted to get away from all the crap at Hogwarts, okay? Please stop snapping at me so I can get a bit of peace. If you want to have a peaceful conversation, than let me know, otherwise shut your mouth." Harry glanced at him looking slightly hurt. Draco smirked, "Please."

At least five minutes went by where Draco simply lay against a large branch with his eyes closed and Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was half expecting the blond to shove him out of the tree any second, so he continued to watch his movements. But all Harry noticed was how his chest rose and fell, slowly and steadily. He noticed how peaceful the other boy looked when he wasn't sneering or smirking or putting on a show for his buddy's back at school.

He unexpectedly flashed one eye open and smirked as Harry turned his head away quickly, blushing, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring. "Enjoying the view?" Draco asked, and his smirk widened when Harry rolled his emerald eyes. '_Damn, those eyes are beautiful.'_ He thought. _'He's adorable when he's embarrassed…'_ Draco blushed himself from his inner thoughts. _'No, Draco, keep away. He's off-limits. He's bloody Harry Potter for Merlin's sake.'_ He shook his head and laid it back against the branch, leaving his eyes open to do a bit of staring of his own. Just because he couldn't make a move on the raven-haired Gryffindor, didn't mean he couldn't watch him.

Maybe looking was a mistake… Dracowatched as Harry ran a hand through his shaggy dark tresses, something he obviously did when he was deep in thought or ultimately confused. Draco wondered what could be the boy's latest problem, but the thought was lost when Harry rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip. Draco's mouth grew dry.

That's when it happened. Harry licked his lips and groaned, a frustrated stone-throated sound, and, even though it wasn't the intention, it turned Draco on profoundly. He let go off all inhibitions.

It was a swift movement. Draco quickly leaned forward planting his lips against Harry's.

Harry was shocked, and that's the loosest term that could be used. He stood still, his eyes wide and staring as Malfoy, Draco _flippin'_ Malfoy, kissed him! This was insane! It was a dream, just had to be. No, wait, a nightmare. _'Nightmares don't feel like this. Nightmares are bad. This is certainly does_ not_ feel bad.' _Harry thought, but caught himself…he was not gay!

And with that thought, he shoved Malfoy away from him, felt immediately disappointed at the loss of his smooth, thin lips, and gasped when Malfoy almost fell from the tree, close to falling a full 20 feet to the hard forest ground. The blond looked up at him incredulously, "What the hell was that for, Potter?!"

"What the hell was that _for?_ You _kissed_ me! You bloody _kissed_ me!" Harry screamed.

"Shh! Potter, keep your trap shut! This tree isn't _that_ far from the grounds!" Malfoy looked around frantically.

"Why? Why did you fuckin' kiss me?!" Harry whispered.

"'Cause I wanted too…" Draco stated matter-of-factly, his eyebrows rose. When Harry put on a disgusted face he continued, "Oh, don't tell me you didn't like it." Draco smiled. He didn't smirk, he really smiled. Not that many people could make him do that. Actually…no body could. Yet, he was smiling a huge and bright smile.

"No! Are you crazy?" Harry answered, obviously lying.

"Mhmm…" Draco hummed as he leaned over to kiss Harry's neck, which sent shivers through his entire body, so violent that Draco could feel it. He chuckled, and moved back away from Harry. "Oh, now you can't deny you really liked that." His smile enlarged when Harry stayed silent. "Come on, just admit it." He whispered seductively. He barely knew what he was doing, didn't think about his actions. "Fine, fine, if you're not going to admit it I'm going to leave." Draco started to climb down the apple tree.

"No!" Harry felt surprised at himself. Why did he just do that? Why didn't he want Malfoy to just leave him alone? "Fine…I liked it…" He confessed, whispering the last three words and looking anywhere but at the gorgeous blond's pointed face.

"Good, because I wasn't really going to stop."

Both of the boys smiled as they finished speaking, only to let their tongues do the talking.

And they both noticed, at the same time, that the emptiness they had felt earlier was gone, vanishing, as soon as their lips touched, molding together perfectly in the small amount of sun light still shining over the beautiful ol' apple tree.

_**It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree.**_

_**S.N.O.G.G.I.N.G.**_

_**Yeah, it's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree.**_

_**F.A.L.L.I.N.G….in love.**_

**A/N:**** How cute! Please review! Praise, constructive criticism, it all works. Just tell me what you think, it takes about 2 minutes, it's really not that hard, and you'll brighten my day. **


End file.
